Playing Games
by phaedra's love
Summary: Faith and Connor are newly turned vampires who have a little too much at a Catholic boarding school.


Title: Playing Games

Author: Phaedra's Love

Fandom: BtVS/Angel

Pairing: Faith/Connor

Disclaimer: This all belongs to Joss.

His eyes strayed from her cute white little tennis shoes, splattered and stained with splotches of red and burgundy. Licking his lips he continued his upward gaze towards strong calves, deceiving schoolgirl skirt and up towards a full pouty smirk. Little sister wasn't wearing her game face but she was still wicked, he could see it gleaming in her dark eyes. That innocent look might full the rest of the idiots who lived in the Catholic school dormitory but it only made Connor ache. He knew the kind of death she made with her fingertips.

She strolled languidly towards him, the threat and promise of violence in her smirk as she stopped just inches away. Her hands inched carefully up the front of his shirt as she leaned in even closer. Impossibly close and now Connor could feel just how tight his pants had suddenly gotten.

"Wanna play a game?" She whispered, her lips brushing his as he felt himself unconsciously lean in towards her.

"Sure." He found himself saying, despite the fact that he knew he shouldn't want to play a game with her. She was dangerous. What was more than that? She was a brat. A princess. She always had to have her way and when the going got rough she inevitably pointed the blame in his direction.

He sort of found that appealing about her.

"Well, we're all dressed up for school." She pouted at him, her fingers still clenched around the thin material of the white button down shirt he had stolen out of some poor dead boy's closet. Her eyes darting playfully towards the window. Connor managed to pull his own eyes away from Faith and noticed the silhouette of the small church across campus.

"You want to go and play with the nuns? Angelus would be so proud." Connor mused, turning his attention back to the impatient brunette in front of him.

"Uh huh." Her eyes flashed yellow for only a second as her tongue gently slid across her bottom lip. "We could bring one back for Daddy."

"You know a church isn't exactly the safest place for vampires. When you get yourself into trouble are you going to blame it all on me?" He asked her with a playful shove enjoying the growl he provoked from somewhere in her throat.

"Do you wanna play or not, big brother? Do you wanna run home and cry to Mommy instead?"

"What's the game? I follow you in there, we tie up the priest and then make him keep track of how many people we each kill? That game is tired, Faithy. We've played it a thousand times." He barely let the pout begin to cover her face before he quickly reached out and yanked hard on her hair. "But you always make it so much fun. Bet I can get there before you." He taunted her before taking off at a full speed run down the stairs.

He'd expected Faith to come crashing down after him, the two of them were a boundless mess of constant energy. Unlike Cordelia and Angelus they had once been superheros, champions, warriors of the people. Now they were the hunters of the people and neither one of them could seem to sleep a wink during the long daylight hours. Any moment he expected her weight to thud into his, pushing him to the floor so she could regain her own headstart. He was surprised when she never came. He was momentarily worried about her even though he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Still, if he didn't watch out for her he was sure to greet Angelus holding a pointy wooden stick at home. Pushing it out of his mind he raced towards the chapel.

When he pushed his way through the front doors he was surprised to see Faith kneeling down next to the giant alabastar statue of the Virgin Mary. She was kneeling beside a nun and the two of them were preying quietly together. How had she beaten him here? He couldn't wrap his mind around it but he knew that if anyone could it was his little sister. A wicked smile spreading across his face, he watched from the doorway. She looked so innocent from far away. Long dark curls bobbing as she talked to the nun, schoolgirl skirt rising just high enough for him to get a peak at...

"Connor." Faith smiled as she turned around to greet him in the doorway. "We were just praying for your soul. I think that you might need some help." She said earnestly, as if she fully believed everything she was saying.

Connor knew this was just another one of her games.

"I'm so sorry, Sister." Connor bowed his head slightly before walking over to Faith and taking her by the arm. "My sister hasn't been taking her medication lately and she has the tendency to wander off."

As soon as he was within striking range he reached out a hand lightning quick and grabbed the nun by her throat. With one sharp twist her neck snapped beneath his powerful touch and he turned a full on smirk towards Faith, his eyes now glowing yellow in the dim candlelight.

"I've already got one, you better catch up." He taunted her and they both just grinned. They could hear the heartbeats that filled up the rest of the church. Somehow he knew Faith would have no difficulty keeping up.


End file.
